The present invention broadly concerns fragrance emitting devices. More particularly, however, the present invention is directed to a device which controls the emission of a selected fragrance so as to prolong the interval of time over which the fragrance may be detected by the olfactory senses. Thus, the present invention is also directed to a method for extending the interval of time for which a fragrance may be perceived by the senses.
While often less appreciated then other ones of the senses, the sense of smell has great importance both to the well-being and pleasure of existence. Various fragrances and odors are pervasive throughout the environment so that the sense of smell plays an important role in the interaction of an organism with this environment. The importance of the sense of smell exists in the detection of both pleasant and unpleasant odors.
A sense of smell can protect the organism against dangerous situations. For example, the smell of smoke can alert a human or other animal to the threat of fire. Likewise, the detection of different gases or other chemicals can serve to warn against impending danger. The detection, by the sense of smell, of tainted or spoiled food can protect the human or other animal against the ingestion of a substance that may cause sickness or death.
However, on the more pleasant side, the sense of smell enhances the enjoyment of the environment. The fragrance of flowers, plants and other organic materials can instill satisfaction and pleasure. Indeed, it has been determined that the sense of smell is actually a large component of that which is referred to as the sense of taste. Moreover, the sense of smell plays an important role in sexual attraction among animals and is essential to the reproductive cycles of many plants.
Since many people enjoy the presence of pleasant fragrances, humans have long sought to bring pleasant odors into their environment. For example, men and women alike adorn themselves with a plethora of fragrances, both to please themselves as well as others with whom they come in contact. Fragrances are used in many toiletry products, such as lotions, deodorants, shaving compositions, soaps and the like. The perfume industry alone is a multi-billion dollar enterprise.
Pleasant fragrances are also used to enhance the air or, alternatively, to mask less pleasant odors. For example, there are fiber board pads, often in a decorative shape, which are impregnated with various odors so that they may be hung in closets, automobiles and other confined spaces. These devices emit their fragrance over an interval of time after which they are typically discarded. Other devices mount into electrical outlets and use electricity to stimulate the emission of a fragrance. Another popular product is referred to as xe2x80x9cpotpourrixe2x80x9d which is typically a mixture of dried pedals, leaves or other organic materials that are placed in an exposed container so that the fragrance of the organic materials permeates the air. Potpourri may also be encased in a cloth-like material to result in a sachet. Sachets are often placed in drawers, such as lingerie drawers, to lend a fragrance to the clothing surrounding the sachet.
A disadvantage of existing devices is that they typically may not be personalized to a particular user. That is, consumer selection is confined to a relatively limited number of available fragrances that have been pre-packaged for use. Thus, it is possible that the fragrances from such commercial products may clash with other fragrances employed by the user. For example, the odor imparted to the clothing may clash with the perfume or cologne used by the wearer of the clothing.
However, it has not heretofore been a simple matter for a person to use his or her own cologne or perfume in the manner of a sachet. Colognes and perfumes are typically either alcohol based or oil based and, regardless of their carrier liquid, are rather quick to evaporate. Therefore, although the fragrance is readily detectable, it only lasts for a rather short duration of time. Furthermore, attempting to find a suitable substrate for an individually selected fragrance has been less than satisfactory. The present invention is directed to satisfying the long felt need for devices and methods of employing personalized fragrances over an extended period of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful fragrance extending device and method which can prolong the interval of time over which a fragrance may be emitted into an ambient environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which permits the use of personalized fragrances that may be employed for individual use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which can receive a selected liquid with a personalized fragrance, which device prevents contact of the liquid from other objects in its vicinity.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a fragrance extending device which may be configured into a decorative item.
According to the present invention, then, a fragrance extender is adapted to be positioned relative to a support surface and is operative to receive a fragrance producing composition. Here, the fragrance producing composition includes a fragrance emitting substance in a carrier liquid. The fragrance extender releases the fragrance over a prolonged interval of time. Broadly, the fragrance extender includes a piece of porous material having sufficient porosity to prevent penetration thereof by the carrier liquid and the fragrance emitting substance. This piece has an exposed surface area that is adapted to contact a selected quantity of the fragrance producing composition at a removed location relative to the support surface. A support structure is then operative to contact the support surface and to support the piece of material relative to the support surface whereby the exposed surface area is supported at the removed location.
Preferably, the porous material is a ceramic material, especially sintered aluminum oxide. The sintered aluminum oxide preferably has a particle size of between and 4-7 micrometers, inclusively. The piece of material may have a coating disposed on the surface thereof with this coating having a window defining the exposed surface area but otherwise operative to seal the surface thereunder. This coating is preferably formed of a printable substance, such as a sublimation receptive organic polymer, which is then printed upon with a sublimated ink transfer process.
The support structure can take on a variety of forms. For example, the support structure may be selected from a group consisting of housings, pads and hangers. Where the support structure is a housing, it has a surrounding wall and an interior. The piece of porous material is then suspended within the interior. This housing may including positioning elements located in the interior that operate to suspend the piece of porous material. Moreover, where a housing is provided, the housing preferably has a plurality of ports formed into the wall to allow the escape of the fragrance. Here, also, the piece of porous material may be configured as a flat plate having opposite lateral edges. The positioning elements may be a pair of facing channel structures disposed on the surrounding wall in the interior of the housing. These channel structures are sized and oriented to slidably receive the lateral edges of the flat plate thereby to releaseably mount the flat plate in the interior of the housing.
Alternatively, the piece of porous material may be configured as a flat plate that has a first surface and a second surface opposite thereto. The support structure may be pad disposed on the second surface with this pad being, for example, a resilient foam material.
In still another embodiment, the piece of porous material may have a passageway formed therethrough, and the support structure can be an elongated piece of flexible material, such as a string, ribbon, and the like, which extends through the passageway.
The present invention is also then directed to a fragrance device that includes the porous piece of material, as described above, with a fragrance producing composition being in contact with an exposed surface area of this porous piece of material. Here, the fragrance emitting substance has a carrier liquid, and the porous material is non-chemically reactive with the carrier liquid. The fragrance producing composition is selected from a group consisting of perfumes and colognes, and the carrier liquid may be selected from a group consisting of alcohols and oils.
The method according to the present invention is that of retarding the evaporation of a selected fragrance producing composition that is in a liquid form so that the fragrance is released over a prolong interval of time. The method includes any steps contemplated by the foregoing structure. Specifically, however, the method includes the step of providing a piece of porous material having exposed surface area followed by contacting at least a portion of the exposed surface area with a quantity of the selected fragrance producing composition. In the method, the porous material may be a ceramic material, such as sintered aluminum oxide, with the aluminum oxide having a particle size of between 4-7 micrometers, inclusively, as noted above.